realmroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Borderlands of Chiid
The Borderlands of Chiid is an Orcish nation on the Southern area of Palurin. It is currently run by Warlord Krag-Zot. Politics: Chiid is run by a Warlord who is chosen by either the previous Warlord or the Dark Temple. The Warlord has total control over the nation. Most Warlords choose to devide the nation into 'Gottens'. A Gotten is a territory which is run by a Chief or Warchief. Normally a Warchief would manage a large Gotten and devide it into smaller ones which he would assign Chiefs to run those. Before this however, Chiid was ruled by anarchic tribes till united by Warlord Gijok. Allies: *The Kingdom of Braddia Enemies: * Republic of Alledon *Sirvania Culture and History: Chiid is a nation run by orcs. They follow a religion known to humans as the Dark Hand. In times past they were an extremely war like nation, fighting for pure pleasure. Now they will only fight for a reason benifitting the nation. Chiid's bay is known as the Bay of Blades, called this due to rough conditions. When Chiid was still a nomadic civilization, pirates would inhabit the bay and use it to prey on trade ships trying to reach the mainland. Their land cousins also had similiar habits. In the era known to humans as Medieval, a event happened called the Dark Purge. This is when many humans came and desecrated Orc Soil. The current era of Chiid is the Gun Powder Age. Scourge of Dark Hand: In the early era known as the Dark Ages, the Chiid Tribes lived in seperate small areas where they would raid neighbouring nations and eachother. Times were tough and life expectancy, short. Then the Temple of the Dark Hand started. This religion had dark tenets but ended up uniting the Northern part of Chiid. The area around the temple grew into a town and became Kragon. High Priest Glarg'n ruled the nation under the praise of the Dark Lords. Tribes either joined the temple or were destroyed. Thousands of orcs died in this time. Without constent raids though, the neighbouring human nations were able to grow. Near the end of the Dark Age, the Dark Purge began. Dark Purge: The Dark Purge happened near the end of the Dark Age. The Human nations conducted a crusade on all believers of the Dark Hand. This crusade resulted in the loss of three major towns and tens of thousands of deaths. At the battle of Klar-Zen, the main body of the Chiid army stood at the walls of the fortress and fought against the united force of the Human crusaders. The battle resulted in a victory for Chiid but at great cost. Political conflict in the human nations finally forced the Crusaders to leave. Before they did so however. They desecrated half of chiid by scorching the land. Unision of Chiid: Chiid slowly started to build itself up. Dark Hand was still practised but not as fervently as before. Many died from starvation. Crops would not grow and the only source of food was from raiding northern nations in Palurin. Some orc tribes could not take part in the raids and this resulted in mass canibilism. The temple had lost all power and Chiid went back into tribal anarchy. Then an enterprising Orc named Kazal-Nok emerged. This orc found a way to turn the Scorch to his advantage and created a chemical that could eat through the scorch and allow the plants to grow again. This chemical was expenive though and only the areas around settlements could afford to use it. Now that Chiid could now survive as a nation another orc emerged, Krag-Halok. Gunpowder Age: When the orcs had finished getting their agriculture stronger after the Unision of Chiid, a Wasteland Chief called Krag-Halok had discovered something in his travels. While Halok had been travelling around the unclaimed lands of Palurin he came accross a settlement. The settlement had been small and insignificant, Halok and his retainers entered the village to find an old man carrying a metal pipe. The man pointed the pipe at one of Haloks retainers and it exploded, a projectile shot out and killed the orc. Halok was not angry, but impressed. He offered the man a lot of wealth in exchange for the instructions to make such a device. When Halok arrived back in Chiid, he arrived with the plans to the weapon of the new age. The gun! Krag-Halok lead his clan to take the throne of Chiid. Villages and tribes joined him until he got to the gates of Kragon. The High Priest stood in his way to the throne and called him a blasphemer against the Dark Hand. Halok replied by saying, "We all became blasphemers when we tried to survive the Dark Purge." Then he shot the High Priest, killing the orc in a moment. Halok sat upon the throne of Kragon and thus began the Gunpowder Age. During the Gunpowder age, Guns were produced in mass to arm the legions of Chiid, machinery was invented for mining Gunpowder from the Ash Mountains and experimantation began on advanced cannons. The Gunpowder Age is still ongoing. Geography: Wasteland Chiid *Klar-Zan - Border City, Trade town *Kragon - Capital city *Lopray- Fishing village *Gette'yon-Harbor town *Zekka-Trade Town *Quorn-Mining Town Northern Chiid *Re'u - Temple Town *Garat - Industrial Town *Zetarken - Military Town *Vagat - Captured Human Settlement *New Gorak - Captured Dwarf Settlement Forts: The numerous forts around Chiid are all run by a Warrior Lord. They are in charge of maintaining the fort and keeping it running. These forts were established after the Dark Purge. Land: The lands of Chiid is made up of mostly scorched land from the Dark Purge. Some areas are more hospital but not enough to feed the whole population. The Orcs of Chiid tend to hunt or raid neighbouring nations for food. While the land is terrible for farming it has made way for excellent mining potential. An average town has about 250-5000 Orcs living in it. Most orcs live in villages though. These villages are sometimes run by just the occupants but other times a Chief or Warchief will run one. Trade: Chiid trades the following resources to nations who have entered a mutual trade negotiation: *Gunpowder *Muskets *Swords *Lances *Iron Nation who have entered into a trade negotiation are listed below: * The Kingdom of Braddia Treasury: Chiid gains wealth from taxation and raiding. Altogether, Chiid gains 300,000 Sala/weakly. Chiid currently has 600,000 Sala in its treasury. Recent transactions: *-10,000 Sala for the freedom of 4000 Orc Slaves in The Kingdom of Braddia *-50,100 Sala for 100 Trolls from The Kingdom of Braddia *+20,000/weakly from Musket Trade *-50,000/weakly from military spending Military: The Chiid military was known as an unorganized raider group but advancements in technology have changed that. Now thousands of Orcs rally into organized armies and fight enemies abroad in proper conquest. The weapons of the Chiid Military is quite advanced. Units carry a basic Rifle that would be used to fire while in groups known as battalions. After firing the battalion will either reload or charge the enemy using Traditional Orc Blades or Lances. Infantry Battalions: *50 Lancer Battalions (5000 Orcs in total) *100 Musket Battalions (24,000 Orcs in total) *2 Shock Troop Battalions (1000 Orcs and 25 trolls in total) Artillery: *150 Bolt loaded Cannons (5 Crew each) *10 Bombards (10 Crew each) Navy: *25 Steam Ships (50 Crew each) Category:Nation Category:Orcish